1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a small inexpensive flexible device that can be used to hold hair in a tightly formed bun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long hair provides women with many styling options and can be very attractive. However, long hair can be a tremendous inconvenience to a woman who is involved in athletics or many recreational activities that involve vigorous movement. More particularly, long hanging hair retains heat and leads to discomfort and excessive perspiration. Furthermore, many athletic and recreational activities tend to tangle hair and complicate efforts to clean and style the hair at the end of the athletic or recreational activity.
Many women employ a simple inexpensive commercially available elastic band to hold their hair in a ponytail while they are engaged in an athletic or recreational activity. The elastic band typically is covered by a smooth synthetic fabric to prevent the elastic band from damaging the hair and to facilitate both placement and removal of the elastic band. The typical elastic band is used by first gripping the hair in a tight ponytail with one hand and then passing the elastic band over the ponytail. The elastic band typically defines an unbiased diameter that exceeds the diameter of the ponytail. Hence, the elastic band typically is stretched, rotated 180° and passed again over the ponytail. This process typically is repeated two or three times to ensure a tight fit of the doubled and redoubled elastic band over the ponytail. The elastic bands of this type generally work quite well for holding the hair in a ponytail. However, the woman still must contend with the long ponytail while engaged in a strenuous athletic or recreational activity. Furthermore, long sections of the hair distally of the elastic band are prone to entanglement due to the bouncing and swaying of the ponytail during the vigorous activity or during swimming. Additionally, the elastic bands are not very attractive.
Some elastic bands are enveloped in a loosely bunched tube of decorative fabric. These products often are referred to as “scrunchies” and are much more attractive than a simple elastic band. Scrunchies, however, suffer from the same problems as generic elastic bands while a woman is engaged in a vigorous activity.
Barrettes are available in many attractive styles and are useful for holding hair in an orderly manner similar to a ponytail. However, barrettes are not well suited to vigorous activities.
Headbands also are commercially available and can be very attractive. However, headbands are even less suitable than barrettes for vigorous activity.
Ballet dancers, figure skaters and gymnasts often prefer to keep their hair in a tightly formed bun. The bun is very well suited for even the most vigorous activity. However, ballet dancers and figure skaters must secure their buns with several hairpins. Proper placement of hairpins is time consuming and cumbersome, particularly in view of the fact that the woman cannot see the precise locations while she is manipulating the pins. Improperly positioned pins may not hold the hair sufficiently tight through the course of a vigorous athletic or recreational workout.
Food service personnel often are required to wear hair nets, hats or other items that will hold their hair in place. Many hats and hair nets are uncomfortable and unattractive. Many food service workers have direct contact with consumers or work in areas that are visible to consumers. Thus, companies that offer food services would be receptive to products that would meet required hygienic conditions for hair retention in an aesthetically attractive manner. Additionally, a hair retention device that coordinated with a uniform worn by a food service worker would be well received.
Mechanical devices have been developed to hold hair in a bun shape. Such devices are shown, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,245 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,016. These devices may be acceptable for normal activities but generally are not adequate for retaining the hair in a tight bun while the woman is engaged in a vigorous athletic or recreational activity.
Manufacturers of athletic items are constantly looking for ways to display their trademarks. Trademarks are prominently displayed on hats and helmets used in athletic activities. Many athletic activities, however, are not well suited to conventional headwear such as hats or helmets. For example, runners, recreational swimmers, soccer players, golfers, basketball players, tennis players, surfers, wind surfers, and rowers, to name a few, generally do not wear hats or helmets. Headwear for these activities would be well received by manufacturers of other supporting attire as a vehicle for promoting their trademarks.
Young girls often have a collection of decorative hair accessories including barrettes, clips and the like. The hair accessories for young girls may be selected to coordinate with clothing worn on a particular day. In other situations, young girls wear hair accessories that play upon a seasonal theme (e.g., pumpkins for Halloween, bells for Christmas, bunnies for Easter).
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and easy to use device for holding hair in a tight bun.